He doesn't know
by Akaatje
Summary: He doesn't know that I am watching him. Warning: Yaoi, not telling which pair, but not Kai Tyson grin


This is a one-shot for the people who have bin waiting for the next chapter of Tala the Cat. I am soory I am late and this is sort of an apologise fic.

Think of it what you want and tell me what you think (A).

Read and review!!!!

* * *

He doesn't know it, but I'm watching him. I watch him eat, I watch him sleep, I watch him laugh, I watch him cry and I even watch him shower.

You may think that this is something bad, something that turned into an obsession. And you're right. I can't eat without thinking of him. I can't sleep without dreaming about him. I can't do anything without him on my mind.

At first I didn't know why I was so obsessed with him. He used to be a normal teammate. He was nothing more and nothing less. But that all changed since… I don't know since when.

You thought I was going to tell you about something very emotional, but the truth is… I don't know what emotion is. I don't know what love is, and I'm afraid I'm never going to experience it.

At least, not with him. And if it is not with him, then... I don't think it can be love.

I sighs and get up. I was currently sitting outside, underneath a three, watching the rain fall down from the sky. It doesn't remind me of him. It only reminds me of how sad I am. How lonely I feel when I'm not around him. I shakes my head and start walking.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I start to walk faster. The person behind me also walks faster and I'm close to panicking. But of course, I never panic, so I keep my cool and I turns around, ready to face my follower.

It's him!

Out of all the people I expected to stand behind me, it just has to be him. I frown and look at him. He also has a frown on his face.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks back.

I glare at him and turn around again, not wanting him to see me like this. I'm feeling miserable, doesn't he see that?

Suddenly, a hand lays on my shoulder. I tense immediately when I feel the other hand on my waist. I almost melt in the touch, but I can't let him notice this weakness I have.

"Tell me what is wrong with you." He demands. But I keep my mouth shut tight. I'm not going to tell him that I'm confused. I'm not telling him that I have these feelings for him. His hands hurts my shoulder and I wince a little.

Suddenly, I'm turned around and I'm staring straight in his face. I swallow nervously, but keep staring. I don't want to show him my weakness.

"Tell me what is wrong. You are acting like this for days!" He says, almost growls into my face. I glare at him and huff. "How do you know?" I ask.

Suddenly, something strange happens. He blushes. I blink when I see the red color creeping on his face. What is happening? What is going on?

"Well, I..." He shakes his head. "That's not the point!" He growls. I raise an eyebrow and keep staring at him. He blushes deeper and looks away.

"I just want to know what is making you so depressed." He says, looking back with a soft face. I blink and try to get rid of that strange feeling in my stomach. He moves his hand towards my face, and he gently brushes a few strands of my hair out of my face.

Now I'm to one blushing. And I'm blushing very, very deep. I just know it.

"Has this to do with me?" He asks. My eyes grow wide-open and I stare at him. How did he got that figured out?

He softly smiles and reaches for his pocket. I look at his hand as he gets something out of his pocket. He holds it out in front of me and I slowly take it.

It's a letter I wrote. It was directed to him, but I never send it. After I wrote it, I decided to keep it hidden in my drawer. How did he find it? Did he read it?

If he did then... then he knows what I feel for him!

I stare at the piece of paper in my hands.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" He asks. I look up and glare. "How dare you!" I yells. "You have no right to search through my stuff!" I let go of the letter and turn around. I hastily start to walk away, trying to keep my tears inside.

He must think now that I'm crazy. A total lunatic. I start to run. I don't know where I can run

to, but I just have to get away from him.

It is raining harder. You can't see my tears thanks to the rain falling on my face. I'm looking like a nearly drowned kitten, but I don't care. I'm safe. He won't find me, he won't find me to laugh about me.

I sigh and hug my knees. I don't want to see anybody right now. I'm feeling so miserable. It feels like nobody can fix this.

Then somebody shoots my name through the rain. I look up and see a figure walking towards me. I quickly wipe my face dry. Although you can't see that I was crying...I...

The figure moves closer, and is still shooting my name. I don't answer back. Let him figure out that I'm here by himself.

Then the figure suddenly stands in front of me. It's him, again.

He kneels down in front of me and places his hands on my face. I tense and my breath hitches. "Here you are. You are soaked. Why did you run away?" I free my head and look down, not wanting to see him.

He places one finger underneath my chin and forces me to look up. "Was it because is searched through your stuff?" He asks. "I was only curious. You were looking so sad, and I really wanted to know what was going on. I really wanted to know what made you so sad. I'm sorry."

I glare at him and free my head once more. "Don't act like you really mean it." I hiss. "Did you read it?" I ask.

He nods and moves closer. "I read it, and I had no idea that you felt al this stuff." Suddenly, I'm lying in his arms and he is holding me in a hug. I blink and look up to his face. "I'm sorry that it made you felt unsure. I'm so sorry. I didn't meant it." He says.

I don't get it. Why is he holding me like this? Does this mean anything? I am even more confused than I already was!

His hands cover my face now and I am looking into his face. He is smiling, and his smile is gentle and sweet. It tears my heart apart. Why is he acting like this? Why do I feel this for him?

His face is coming closer and his breath hits my face. It's warm and inviting. I close my eyes and let it all come to me.

Suddenly something warm is against my lips. My eyes open in shock.

He is kissing me!

He breaks the kiss and chuckles at the shocked expression on my face. "Do you really think I am not able to love you? Do you really think I can't see underneath you? I know you Tala. I know who you are and what you fear." He says.

I keep staring at him.

"Do you really think I would search for you in the rain for something else than to tell you that I love you? You know how much I dislike rain. I hate getting wet. You know that." He smiles and pulls me closer.

I feel his heart beating together with my own. I sigh softly while I try to think clearly. The only thing I want to do now is close my eyes and let sleep take me away.

* * *

When I wake up, the whole world looks different. This isn't my room. This isn't my bed, not my pillow, not my smell (I should definitely wash my sheets sometimes, but I am way too lazy). I open my eyes more and sit up a little.

This room looks a lot like Bryan's. I mean, al his stuff is in there, not mine. My little wolf isn't here (yes I sleep with a little wolf, who gives a damn?)

Then the door opens and catches my attention.

Bryan walks in. He is balancing a plate full of food in his arms. He notices that I am awake and smiles to me.

He walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. He walks over towards the bed and places the plate full of food on the desk besides the bed. He himself sits down onto the bed, next to my legs.

"Are you okay now?" He asks. I frown. "What makes you think I am not?" I ask him, a little bit angry because he saw me when I was weak.

Bryan sighs softly and leans in close to me.

"Tala…" He starts. I look up into his face. "I know that you are scared, but you shouldn't be." I frown again and look away. But Bryan isn't having any of it. He places his finger under my chin and forces me to look at him again.

"Tala, you shouldn't be afraid. You think you're not good enough, that you lack in skill and everything else. But you are our leader." He ends his monolog.

I sigh. "I am your leader and I know it. What I don't know is why you where kissing me and what I am doing in your room." I say.

He flinches a little. I can almost see him shrink.

"You are in my room because… yesterday you passed out and I had to carry you home. I…I put you in my room so I could keep an eye on you." He says.

He looks away.

"And why did you kiss me?" I ask him.

"Why do you think Tala? Do you want to check out my drawer?" He roughly points at a random drawer in his room. "Get up and walk towards it, open the first one and take the letter that's inside. Read the letter and then finally you will understand."

I stare at him, shocked by his little outburst.

He sighs loudly and get up, walking towards the drawer himself. He opens the first one and takes out a letter. Then he throws the letter at me.

I now stare at the letter, as it slowly makes its way onto my lap.

"Read it." Bryan commands. He turns around and stares at the drawer.

I slowly grab the letter and open it. My eyes scan the page and I start to read:

_Tala…_

_Dear Tala…._

_Tala…_

_I don't even know how to start a letter. _

_I am unaware of so many things, but at least I know I am not the only one in this._

_You are scared, that you're not enough. _

_But you are. _

_You think you don't mean enough to me._

_But you do._

_You mean the world to me Tala, and you don't notice it._

_You don't notice me watching you. _

_I watch you sleep, I watch you eat, I watch you sleep, I watch you laugh, I watch you cry and I even watch you shower. You do have a nice behind. _

_You have become an obsession. You are a drug and everyday I am getting an overdose. But do I care?_

_I just want to be with you. I just want to hold you close to me. I want to hear your heartbeat, your breathing against my skin. _

_Sometimes I image you in my lap, laughing softly and murmuring sweet things to me. I will blush and you will tease, but we would be happy. _

_And I have to admit with a blush, those dreams end in us both being naked and fully aroused. I will not give more details. _

_The point is Tala… I will probably never say it, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. _

_Yes Tala…_

_I love you!_

_Bryan._

I look up, my eye are a little bit mushy. I smile at him before I think of something. My eyes quickly find the words on the letter and I grin.

"Those dreams end in us both being naked and fully aroused?" I ask. He blushes a little bit and nods. "And…If you really want to know…" He trails of. I make a gesture that tells him to continue.

"You where topping me." He says.

I grin and decide to let his dream come true. Just like he made my dream come real a seconds ago.

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Review it

And I am writing the wedding thing part for Tala the cat when I have 5 or more reviews!!!!!

So readers, be warned :P


End file.
